Carmen: The Movie
Production company Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation Distributed by 20th Century Fox written by William Shakespeare Wiggly Trivia The questions are asked by the Narrator: *Will the others ever recognise Jim? *What will Carmen do? *How will she defeat Jim? Supervising Animators *Ruben A. Aquino - Carmen *Tony Fucile - Kala and her Husband *Anthony DeRosa - Shang and Duckie *Andreas Deja - Jim and Narrator *Mark Henn - Supporting Animal Characters *Michael Surrey - Dolores Nooly *Tony Bancroft - MORRIES Nooly Cast Video line-up *Carmen *Shang *Jim *Vlad *Joe and Tantor * General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight *Kala *Reggie *Empress Anna, Princess Yum Yum and Queen Elsa *Dolores and Morries Nooly *Cap. Smollett Meet the Characters This is a list of main characters: *Meet Carmen: She is smart *Meet Shang: He's visionary *Meet Tantor: He's Shy and designed to grant any wish he hears, but the wishes are granted literally *Meet Joe: He's brainless *Meet Jim: He's ruthless and dangerous *Meet Vlad: He is mean *Meet Kala: She is a Mommy Characters * Carmen, the main protagonist of the film. * Shang, the deuteragonist. * Jim, one of the two main antagonists. * Reggie, one of the two main antagonists. * Joe Pudgemeyer, the secondary tritagonist. * Peebo Pudgemeyer AKA Tantor, the tritagonist. * General Flash and Admril Fairy Flight, the funnytagonists * Kala, one of the three main tritagoniststs (Other two being Tantor & Joe) * Empress Anna, Princess Yum Yum and Queen Elsa, the supporting protagonists (according to Wikipedia) and the secondary tritagonists (according to heroes wiki) * Vlad, the secondary antagonist of the film. * Cap. Smollett, the tertiary antagonist. * Marmosets, the minor antagonists * Bumble, the (former) quarternary antagonist Games at the official site *Carnival Dance-Off *Reggie's Wedding Dress Designer *Tent Creator *Dash for Shang *Shang's Quest for Carmen *Repeat the Beat *Grow Carmen's Heart Trivia * After Reggie bounces out of the book, he says "I almost Bounced clearly Out of the Book." * The Gang is dreased up as fairy tale creatures In the start of the battle. They left their clothes off. Carmen is wearing Linny's Wizard costume from Save the Unicorn. Shang is wearing Tuck's knight costume from Save the Unicorn. Kala is wearing Ming Ming's fairy costume from Save the Unicorn. Sofia is wearing Fluttershy's first fashion show dress from Green Isn't your Color. Tantor is wearing Hans' coronation outfit from Frozen. Joe is wearing the Duke's clothes from Frozen. * Can't Fight This Feeling was featured prominently in advertisements for the film and sung by the major characters near the end credits of the film. * In the UK version, The Golden City is named as Baghdad. * Jim gives Joe an electric hairdo during "Sapo Cai" for the rest of the film. Gallery Carmen soundtrack.png|Front Soundtrack cover Carmen new site.png|Official Site Carmen theatrical release poster.png|Theatrical release poster (with the main characters on it) Carmen new uk poster.png|UK Theatrical Release Poster Carmen the movie new dvd cover.png|Front DVD cover Carmen party edition.png|Party Edition pack Carmen party edition dvd.png|Party Edition DVD Carmen menu.png|DVD Menu Carmen bonus.png|DVD Bonus Features I Am Lucky.jpg|I Am Lucky! Remade Carmen maze.jpg|Maze Carmen North American Poster.jpg|North American Poster Carmen- The Movie Storybook front cover.jpg|Movie storybook front cover Carmen movie storybook introduction.png|Movie Storybook introduction Carmen and the School Trip.jpg|Carmen and the School Trip cover Carmen cast.jpg|The Trailer's cast for the movie Carmen Japanese poster.jpg|Japanese poster Carmen Russian poster.jpg|Russian poster Carmen Spanish poster.jpg|Spanish poster Carmen Brazilian poster.jpg|Brazilian poster An Allied Filmmakers Production.jpg|"An Allied Filmmakers Production" at the start of the credits Shakespeare.jpg|Shakespeare: The Play's creator Characters in the site Shang.jpg|Shang Carmen (bio).jpg|Carmen Anna.jpg|Anna Elsa.jpg|Elsa Yum Yum.jpg|Yum Yum Tantor and Joe.jpg|Tantor and Joe Reggie.jpg|Reggie Jim.jpg|Jim Luiz.jpg|Luiz Mrs. Nooly.jpg|Mrs. Nooly Mr. Nooly.jpg|Mr. Nooly Hans.jpg|Hans Nicodemus.jpg|Nicodemus Kala.jpg|Kala Bumble.jpg|Yeti General Flash.jpg|General Flash Opening Credits 20th Century Fox presents.jpg A Blue Sky studios production.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-295.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-303.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-311.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-323.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-335.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-342.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-347.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-373.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-384.jpg Carmen title.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-154.jpg?.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg?.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg Extras during the End Credits *The credits of ''Carmen: The Movie ''are presented on a decorated paper scroll background revealing pictures from the wedding. * Songs During the credits: The Carmen cast - Can't Fight This Feeling Playset Cast The Characters in the Play are in alphabetical order. The main characters are in no background. I'll List the Cast and see what book, TV show and movie they came from: Old Man.png|Old Man (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) - Narrator Duckie.png|Duckie (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) as Duckie Vlad.png|Vlad (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Vlad (Jim's minion) Pinkie pie happy filly by dantondamnark-d4creft.png|Pinkie Pie (Young) (My Little Pony) as Young Carmen 800px-Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png|Pinkie's Family (My Little Pony) as Carmen's Deceaded Family Equestria girls rainbow dash by deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Rainbow Dash (Equiestria Girls) as Kala 300px-Mr & Mrs Nooly.jpg|Dolores and Morries Nooly (The Guest) as Dolores and Morries Nooly (Kala's parents) Sweetie Belle's remade play.png|The CMC in their Play Costumes (My Little Pony) as Empress Anna (Scootaloo), Princess Yum Yum (Adoptive sister of Carmen) (Apple Bloom), and Queen Elsa (Sweetie Belle) Kipo and Luiz (CGI).jpg|Luiz and Kipo (Rio) as Luiz and Kipo (Kala's pets) Gogo.jpg|Gogo (Yo Gabba Gabba!) as Gogo (Empress Anna's sister) Zazu.jpg|Zazu (The Lion King) as Zazu (Kala's Grand vizer) Hand.jpg|Hand (Go Baby!) as Kala's husband (in which is a hand) When_You_Wish_Upon_a_Well.jpg|Cat Sofia (Sofia the First) as Sofia (Kala's Cat sidekick) Alpha, Beta and Gamma.jpg|Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Up) as Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Jim's second in-commands) 1000px-Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Carmen king-julien_114893.jpg|King Julien (Madagascar) as Lemur Miniland-smollett.jpg|Captain Smollett (Muppet Treasure Island) as Captain Smollett Genral Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight.png|Pinkie Pie as General Flash and Fluttershy as Admiral Fairy Flight (My Little Pony) as General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight Ratigan.gif|Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Tantor 150px-Squidward_Tentacles_svg.png|Squidward (Spongebob) as Joe Nigel.png|Nigel (Rio) as Jim Reggie Belafonte (AKA Reggie).png|Reggie (Surf's Up) as Reggie yeti.png|Yeti (Rise of the Guardians) as Bumble (Jim's Pet) Magic Mirror.png|Old Magic Mirror as Magic Mirror Pinkie Pie tells her clones S3E03.jpg|Pinkie Clones (My Little Pony) as Carmen Clones Alternate_Freezing.png|Frozen Mr. Krabs (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Frozen Nicodemus Mushu02.gif|Mushu (Mulan) as Shang Manny_as_Prince_Charming.png|Manny as Prince Charming (Handy Manny) as Teenage Shang (Shang's past only) Owls.jpg|Owls (I Love the Nightlife) as Nigel and the Owls Ludwig Vin Drake's Rocket.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake (in Jet Pack) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Proffesor Hans Thing 1 & Thing 2.png|Thing 1 & Thing 2 - Thing 1 & Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat) Marmosets.jpg|Marmosets (Rio) as Jim's assistants Pete the Police Cat.jpg|Pete (Choo-Choo Express) as Police Officer Rainbow dash dance club dress 2 equestria girl by negasun-d6fpjo3.png|Rainbow Dash (in fall formal dress) (Equiestria Girls) as Kala (in her carnival dress) spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7406.jpg|Dead Seahorses (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Dead Seahorses spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7409.jpg|The Seahorses (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Seahorses spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7421.jpg|Dead Spanish Band (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Dead Spanish Band spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7424.jpg|Spanish Band (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Spanish Band 147px-Krabs_svg.png|Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) as Nicodemus 293px-Sofia_the_first_1.png|Sofia the First as Human Sofia spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9253.jpg|The Bikini Bottomies cheering for Spongebob (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) as Crowd cheering after Carmen defeated Jim Cat-Playing-the-Guitar-the-cat-in-the-hat-knows-a-lot-about-that-16894513-450-253.jpg|The Back-Ups of "Batucada Familia" - The Cast in the "Who-Twitter" song (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) Locations Little Einteins city.jpg|City (Little Einsteins) - Carmen's hometown Beach.jpg|The Beach (The Sneetches) as the Beach Zigzag's_home.jpg|Mt. Crumpit (Jim's lair) - ZigZag's house (The Thief and the Cobbler) Carnival.jpg|Carnival - Carnival (Rio) best-family-tents.jpg|Best Family Tent as Carmen's tent Tent.png|Tent inside (Dance Mat Typing) as Carmen's tent inside h007.jpg|Patch of Clovers (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Patch of Clovers beach-camping.jpg|Campsite at Beack as Campsite as the Beach Uncle Berklummer's house.jpg|Uncle Berllummer's workshop (Who are You, Sue Snue) aa Tantor's zumming shop Clarabwlle's Moo Mart.jpg|Moo Mart (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Kala's Shop Outhouse.png|Outhouse (Shrek) as Carmen's Outhouse Desert of Drize.jpg|Desert of Drize - Desert of Drize (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) Thinga-ma-Jigger The Thinga-ma-jigger is the Contraption invented by Kala. These are the parts for the machine: Sailboat-Sled.jpg|The Warners' Sailboat-Sled (Wakkko's Wish) as Carmen, Anna, Yum-Yum and Elsa's Sailboat-Sled Flying Macheine.jpg|Pinky and the Brian's Flying Macheine (Wakko's Wish) as Tantor and Joe's Flying Macheine Joey's Pump Train.jpg|Kala, Sofia and Shang's Pump Train - Joey's Pump Train (Green Eggs and Ham) Objects video confrence.png|Jim's video confrence in the opening - Hamsterviel's video confrence (Stitch! The Movie) Thing 1 & Thing 2 playing violins.jpg|Thing 1 & Thing 2's violins after Jim's death - Thing 1 & Thing 2's violins (I Love the Nightlife) Manager Pin.jpg|Manager Pin (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Joe's manager pin spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7279.jpg|Plug that Carmen uses to free the cizitens - Lamp's Wire into the Electrical outlet (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Campfire.png|Campfire (The Sneetches) as Campfire Pipes.jpg|Pipes (Who are You, Sue Snue) as Pipes Piano.jpg|Piano (Go Baby! (Music)) as the Hand's Piano Gun.jpg|Gun (Open Season) as Loraine (Jim's Gun) Bomb.jpg|Bomb (The Baby Smurf) as Bomb Jim uses to Kill Carmen Shrek the Halls Beds.jpg|Beds in the Tent - Beds (Shrek the Halls) (Pigs' Beds (Shrek the Halls) - Thing 1 & Thing 2's Bed, The wolf's Bed (Shrek the Halls) - Kala's Bed, Puss' Bed (Shrek the Halls) - Sofia's Bed, Tantor's Bed - Gingy's Bed (Shrek the Halls), Joe's Bed - Dronkey's Bed (Shrek the Halls)) Duckie sitting on a cactus.jpg|Duckie's prickly place after the credits - Duckie's Prickly Place (Did I Ever Tell you How Lucky You are?) Jafar's Staff.jpg|Jafar's Snake Staff (Aladdin) as Jim's snake Staff Villians' defeats *Jim: Gets caught by a Jackhammer and Carmen and her gang hop on Jim and he got hit by crates during "Sapo Cai". At the very end, he is last seen being buried by Crates and said that he've been killing ponies *Vlad: Defeated when Carmen and the gang (in their fairy tale creature disguises) whistled before "Sapo Cai" *Reggie: Almost gets out of the book and gets arrested. then he reforms and becomes a protagonist *Bumble: Reforms after Jim's death *Captain Smollett: Killed by Jim * Jim's henchmen: Flee off after Kala says, "STOP!!!!!" during "Sapo Cai" *Magic Mirror: Once again says that Carmen is the fairest of them all after Shang's introduction *Carmen Clones: Get into Carmen's comic Book Cast in end credits * Anne Hathaway - Carmen * Jesse Einsenberg - Shang * Jemaine Clement - Jim * Kristin Chenoweth - General Flash * will.i.am - Joe * George Lopez - Reggie * Bruno Mars - Nicodemus * Leslie Mann - Kala * John Goodman - Cap. Smollett * Wanda Sykes - Sofia * Richard Kind - Hand * Rodrigo Santoro - Mr. Nooly * Jodi Benson - Admiral Fairy Flight * Rita Moreno - Mrs. Nooly * Tracy Morgan - Luiz * David Odgen Stiers - Police Officer * Steve Carell - Zazu * Jeff Garcia - Kipo * Andy Garcia - Professor Hans * George Hearn - Nigel * Jamie Foxx - Tantor * Rachel Crow - Empress Anna * Pierce Gagnon - Queen Elsa * Amandala Stenberg - Princess Yum Yum * Phillip Lawrence - Vlad * Carlos Poncè - Thing 1 * Davi Vieira - Thing 2 * John Cleese - Narrator * Frank Welker - Alpha, Gamma and Beta in the beginning of the credits The Cast is in both in the Beginning of the credots and the Starring Part of Wikipedia: * Anne Hathaway as Carmen * Jesse Einsenberg as Shang * will.i.am as Joe * Jamie Foxx as Tantor * George Lopez as Reggie * Tracy Morgan as Luiz * Jemaine Clement as Jim * Rodrigo Santoro as Mr. Nooly * Leslie Mann as Kala * Rita Moreno as Mrs. Nooly * Wanda Sykes as Sofia * Davi Vieira as Thing 2 * Carlos Poncè as Thing 1 in opening credits The Actors will voice main characters of the Movie. I'll list the Actors are see what star each actor plays: *Anne Hathaway (the role of Carmen) *Jesse Einsenberg (the role of Shang) *Jemaine Clement (the role of Jim) *Leslie Mann (the role of Kala) *Tracy Morgan (the role of Luiz) *will.i.am (the role of Joe) *Rodrigo Santoro (the role of Mr. Nooly) *George Lopez (the role of Reggie) *and Jamie Foxx (the role of Tantor) Category:2014 films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge Category:Films that end with an Epilouge Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. Films